Getting McGonagall's Attention
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione plans to have fun this year, but it's all to get her favourite Professor's undivided attention. Eventual MM/HG.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Most of the ideas I got were from off the net and such but the actual writing is me._

_Well this was meant to be funny but its pretty angsty._

_Don't expect all the chapters to be this long it took me like3 days to write, also I'm writing about 3 at once._

_Disclaimer: I see no point in this. If I were J.K Rowling then McGonagall and Hermione would have fallen madly in love and Ron would be dead instead of George. I'm serious._

Getting McGonagall's Attention

Mmm.... What was my plan for today? This year I had taken it upon myself to become a massive prankster and I had made a list of the things that one should not do at Hogwarts but it would be immensely funny if I did. Today was the stealing my favourite Professor's hair pins. Now I am seriously crushing on this Professor but I love her hair so really I was just pleasing myself while having some fun. I would do it at all meal times, in Transfiguration class and if I see her in the halls. I had been teaching myself wandless and silent _Accio_ since I first came up with the idea. Of course she would have some idea but being me meant she would never guess. Because I was a good girl that always did my homework. So this should be fun. Also it would be sure to get her attention.

I skipped down to breakfast and saw her up there and grinned at her. She gave a slight smile in return and I cast the wandless and silent charm while serving up my breakfast. There was a gasp of surprise as her beautiful raven locks burst free of the pins as they flew into my hand unnoticed by anyone. A shocked look came across her face and she reached back just to find the pins gone and her hair flowing down her back. She quickly got up and went to her chambers. Dumbledore in his normal way just winked at me and smiled. I had Transfiguration next and she wouldn't be able to sort it out until lunch. And then I could follow her to her classroom and as the kids rushed in I could take them out and then again at dinner. It was a good thing that I had a study period after lunch.

I was the first into the classroom and as I came in I grinned at her again. This time she raised her eyebrow at me and I wondered what she was thinking. Maybe she had already worked out it was me which would not do. The rest of the class filed in and as they made lots of noise and bashed things about I stole her hair pins again.

"Okay whoever did that better give them back else I'm going to summon them and then we'll see who it is." No one said anything and I was fighting to keep a straight face. "Okay then you leave me no choice. _Accio hair pins." _I fought back with my wandless magic but my face was a mask. I had them held tightly in my grip and Professor McGonagall was fighting back ten times harder but then she gave up. "Well that tells me who it is immediately. Miss Granger is the only one in this room whose magic is strong enough to resist my _Accio _charm." Oh shit. I quickly banished them to my room.

"But Professor I don't have any pins." I said innocently. "And I haven't even got m wand out the whole time. Or said anything."

"Miss Granger I am quite aware that you can quite easily cast a wandless and silent _Accio_ I know it was you." She continued.

"But Professor there's no way you can prove it. I have no pins Ron and Harry can say that they have not seen me touch my wand. It is still in my bag in fact. See?" I pulled my bag out from under the desk and showed her the side pocket it was jammed into.

"Mmmm.... But still there is no one else with the magical prowess to fight that spell." I blushed seeing as she was covertly complimenting me while telling me off. "Well anyway back to the lesson. And I'm going to have a wary eye on all of you from now on." She got back to teaching. When I caught her eye I winked at her and she just sent me a glare which I then returned with a big grin.

It was lunch and guess what happened, McGonagall's hair pins came out. I looked up at her and winked, tempted to show her the handful of pins that she had been wearing. But no she just let her mock glare at her because she knew that her Head of House couldn't stay angry with her favourite student for very long. I went back to my lunch and then with half an hour left I went and got Harry's cloak and then waited for her to come to her classroom. As the class rushed in I cast the spell and put them under the cloak, but I was feeling cocky so I took the cloak off and winked at her. I could feel the magic as she whipped out her wand and tried to stun me but I chucked the cloak back on and ran up to Gryffindor Tower.

Dinner time! The same thing happened and this time she stood up and stormed down the tables until she got to mine. I grinned at her and she grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and dragged me up to her office. Once we were there she fumbled around in her draw and got more pins out and put it up again. Which I just took out again.

"Stop it! For god's sake! Do you not realise how annoying it is?" I just grinned at her.

"Oh come on you can't hate it that much, I love your hair. I only took it down because I love seeing it down and you needed a change." I shrugged. "It was either that or I charmed your robes yellow or some such colour."

"You would never have dared to do that."

"Exactly which is why I picked the hair pins instead."

"Well, I can't actually punish you because you didn't break any rules, but I'm disappointed in you Hermione." She said sternly.

"Oh no, don't say that, I can't... It's the one thing I can't stand you to say." I was close to tears now, damn my easy coming tears.

"Look Hermione why would you do that? I mean seriously if you want to stay in my good books why you annoy me to death?" She asked gently, she could see that I was close to breaking down.

"I just... I just wanted to... I dunno prove that I'm not just a random teacher's pet that reads too much and has never been in trouble in my whole life. And seeing as I could pass my NEWTS now I took it upon myself to make some trouble this year." I shrugged again.

"Seriously Hermione. I know that you can get Outstanding on all of your NEWTS but this is no way to spend the year. If you really feel that it's that much of a waste of time then you should take them now and then leave at Christmas." She advised. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"No!! I mean I don't want to leave everyone I care about is here. My parents are still in Australia and I reckon it would be better for them to stay there, my friends are here..." I trailed off, I had been about to say that the one I loved resided here.

"Well yes but surely you could get a job in front of all the others and then you could have one of the best jobs the Ministry has to offer."

"I'm going in to the Ministry." I said, not willing to tell her what I really planned to do, become Charms teacher because little old Flitwick was going to retire, well hopefully but Dumbledore wasn't sure because of my age.

"Well then are going to become a healer?"

"Well, no. I've been talking to Dumbledore about taking over Flitwick because he wants to retire. I haven't told anyone because he said I have the skill but some people may not take me seriously." I looked at my lap, I had been told not to mention it to anyone but well, she was the one grilling me about it.

"Ohh... That's why you want to stay on until the end of the year isn't it? Now I understand. But he's right about the age thing, you have the talent but not the stature."

"Well they'll understand I do when they lose free time until the end of the year if they're continuously disruptive in my class." I could tell that I had the whole fiery, determined eyes thing going on. Professor McGonagall looked surprised.

"You really want this job don't you?"

"Yes, my third favourite thing after learning myself is teaching other people. To fill the gaps in their brains and be proud in knowing that I helped them pass their OWLS or NEWTS."

"What's your other favourite thing?" She inquired, obviously interested. I flushed pink.

"I am afraid that that has absolutely nothing to do with our current conversation and would make me want to kill myself if you ever find out." I was really red by now.

"Come on tell me! You've got me interested now. Come on!" She was messing around now.

"No I really can't! I would die." My third thing was being around and chatting to Professor McGonagall.

"Oh you've sparked my interest now. If you really didn't want me to know then you wouldn't have said that it's your third favourite thing." She really wanted to know now.

"Spendingtimewithyou." I mumbled really fast.

"Okay there was no point you even saying anything there. Tell me else you'll never get out of here alive."

"Having an intelligent conversation with you." I said not so fast and louder.

"Really? Is it because all your friends are buffoons?" I giggled.

"Yeah, they really are though I mention anything that was even in _Transfiguration Today_ and I've completely lost them."

"You read _Transfiguration Today_?"

"Yep and _Potions Monthly _and _Charming Charms_."

"Finally! I've been trying to find someone apart from Albus, who can annoy me like hell at times, who reads those. I mean I love Albus to bits but trying to hold a serious conversation with him while he's sucking on a Sherbet Lemon is one of the hardest things I've ever done." We both laughed. I summoned all her pins back.

"Here are all the pins I stole of you. I suppose it was silly. But well, it was Ron's idea," I shrugged, again.

"Your shrugging is getting annoying now," She teased. "Aah... Good, I was running out. I don't have an unlimited supply you know."

"Anyway I better go else Ron and Harry are going to think that I got eaten or something," I thought for a moment, and then changed into my Animagus form. It was a beautiful chestnut brown kitten with really long, kind of curly fur.

"You mastered it! You really are very cute as a kitten you know." And then she dropped to the floor in her form and meowed at me. At that point I was very glad that I was a kitten then otherwise I would of gone bright red. I went over to the door and jumped up, pushing the handle and pushing it forward and then streaking out the door and then I noticed that she was following. Race? She seemed to ask. I cat grinned and then streaked off, her following. Damn her longer legs I thought as she was gaining on me. But I managed to get to the Fat Lady first and her recognising my cat form and McGonagall's let us in. There was a gasp as what everyone knew was McGonagall's cat form was in the common room and what only Harry and Ron knew was mine. We both changed back at the same time, both of us out of breath and laughing. And then McGonagall turned her stern face back on.

"Get to bed its 11 o'clock." She said to the rest of the common room and everyone except Harry and Ron and me. I was still laughing a little and very out of breath.

"Now Miss Granger don't think I haven't noticed that every night you're up studying until past 12. I want you in bed at 11 alright? And Potter, Weasley please do your own work for once because you lot are the only reason she's up so long. But she's also the only reason that you're still in my class. Now to bed all of you." I grinned as I thought about the fact that she actually knew about me staying up and that meant she was paying attention to me. "Do you want to come for tea after dinner Hermione?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd love it." I grinned. McGonagall smiled at me and then went back into her Animagus form and ran back to her quarters. I was still grinning even after she left and I went and sat in an armchair by the fire.

"What do you think is up with her?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I dunno." He replied. But he knew, he had worked out that Hermione more than admired McGonagall now. But he wasn't going to say anything to Ron because as Hermione had said; he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. "Hermione we're going to bed." Harry said and dragged Ron up to their Dormitory.

"Hermione did you not listen to what I said?" Professor McGonagall said, popping up in the fireplace. I flushed red.

"Well yeah, but I was gonna get kinda sleepy and then head up their so I didn't wake anyone up with my tossing and turning." I lied.

"Yeah right. Of course that's why. Go to bed." I grinned at her and heading up to my dormitory I looked back and she was waiting for me to head up to my dormitory. She inclined her head and I was grinning like an idiot all the way back up to my dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2: Snape's Turn

**Getting McGonagall's Attention** **Chapter 2: Snape's Turn**

_**A/N: Woah, it's been a long time since I updated on this, but I just really felt like writing it, so here you go, another update. I'm sorry, but I have to have Fred, just thinking about him dying makes me want to cry, so it was kind of necessary to not have him dead, a wet PC is an unhappy PC. :p**_

Hermione consulted her list and thought about who she was to prank today; Snape. He was bound to kill her of course, but she would never tell him it was her, unlike when she told Minerva. She reckoned Minerva would know, even though it had been a fortnight and she'd lulled them into a fall sense of security and people thought that she had stopped pranking people. She grinned evilly and collected up the stuff that she would need, shrinking it and then stuffing it in her pockets. She shoved her wand up her sleeve before the smug witch left the Head Girl's room.

She had Potions first, but that would make her an easy guess, although he would probably blame it on Harry, but in the Great Hall was easier, there were more Gryffindors that he could blame, although without the Weasley twins here, there was no way to know whether he would think it was her or not, although she was carrying it out on the twins behalf, something that they had never had the guts to do. The first thing was a bottle of pink shampoo. She got out her wand and levitated it high so that no one could see it, because it was still shrunk, and moved it until it was above Snape's head and then she tipped it upside down, using wandless magic to open the cap, the invisible liquid trickling out until it hit Snape's head, the places that it hit went pink, and she carried on until his whole head was pink. And then she dropped the bottle behind the Staff Table and went back to her breakfast and then when she looked up she pretended to gasp and snigger and then nudged Harry and Ron, pointing up at Snape. They both started to laugh loudly, when Ginny looked up she fell out of her chair. People slowly started to notice and then the whole room was laughing, even Minerva was trying to restrain her laughter and look stern, but she was failing miserably, especially when Hermione winked at her. She looked shocked for the moment and then started to properly laugh; some of the students were just watching in shock as she got up and left the room through the small door before any more students noticed that she was laughing at her colleague. Hermione grinned and looked at Snape who looked confused and then Professor Sprout handed him a little mirror.

"Who did this?" He thundered. "POTTER?" She just started to laugh, the bubblegum pink colour made him look even worse, his sallow skin did not go. He got out and stormed out the Hall, taking Harry with him. Hermione and Ron looked at each other worriedly; Snape was an ex- Death Eater, who knew what he could do to Harry? We both stood up simultaneously and headed out the Hall and to Snape's office.

When they got there Snape looked like a mini hurricane as he paced in his office, Harry sat on the uncomfortable rickety chair waiting for Snape to say something. After a moment he stopped and sighed.

"It wasn't you was it?"

"No, you can use Legimens on me if you don't believe me." Harry stuck out his chin defiantly. Snape just sighed again and then dismissed him and us with a wave of his hand and then suddenly he said;

"Granger, you stay." She swallowed and tried to appear as unguilty as possible, quickly putting her Occulemncy shields up in case he tried to cast Legimens on her, even though it was against school rules. He turned around and stared straight into the bushy haired witch's eyes, trying to get into her mind, trying to find the weak points and places that he could use to his advantages. "Well you're a lot better at that than Potter." He grunted.

"Thank you Sir. Can I go now?" She asked politely.

"Go on," He said, distracted. She breathed a sigh of relief and left the room.

When we got to Potions Snape looked like he was about to kill someone just by looking at them. We sighed and set out stuff down, continuing the potion we had started yesterday. I sighed and pulled something out my bag. A few moments later Snape was staring into Neville's cauldron, almost smoking at the lips. Draco happened to walk past as well and I quickly threw something I got off Fred and George into the cauldron. It exploded and everyone within exploding distance got covered in yellow. I looked up when I heard the cauldron, looking shocked and then laughing with the others. It stuck to their clothes and skin, meaning that there was nothing they could do, even with a good Scorgify. Snape looked at me again and my barriers went up immediately, I wasn't that bothered if he found out about the pranks, but he couldn't find out about how I felt for Minerva and that I was gay. He narrowed his eyes at me and dismissed the class.

At lunch he still had pink hair and a neon yellow face. He had changed robes but there wasn't much he could do about the gunk. A post owl suddenly swooped through the open high windows and deposited a large box on his table in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and opened it carefully, revealing a talking yellow hat. It was spouting pink and yellow confetti and had Sexy Snape emblazoned on the front in blue. Everyone started to snigger especially when the hat started to sing;

"I am too sexy, too sexy for my robes, just too sexy! Sexy Snape!" After a while everyone was singing along with the hat that had planted itself firmly on his head, clashing with his pink hair. Minerva had to get up and leave again while trying to contain her laughter. A moment later a Howler came through as well.

"Dear Snape. YOU ARE SO SEXY!" And then ripped itself up. He just sighed and left the Hall, still trying to get that blasted hat off.

After dinner Hermione showed up in front of the door to Minerva's rooms and knocked. Minerva's voice rang through the wood. "Come in," Hermione stepped into the room and sat on the sofa next to Minerva, who was placed her bookmark in her book and set it down on the table next to the tea tray that rested there, obviously waiting for the two of them. She kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet under herself before taking the cup of tea that Minerva had given her.

"Was it you that attacked Snape?" Minerva asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"If I told you that then I'd have to kill you, and then where would we be?" Hermione said with a grin that just gave it all away.

"I can't believe that you did that… I thought he was going to explode!" Minerva laughed.

"Me too. Although I think that he knows that it's me, because he accused me and tried to use Legimens on me, although I am quite skilled at Occulemncy and he couldn't get in." Hermione worried her lower lip, thinking on how close he got to finding out all her very deep secrets, the things that no one knew.

"Does he realise that that's not allowed and he could get sacked?" Minerva was angry, how dare he try to invade a student's privacy by force?

"Its fine, don't go to Dumbledore and get him sacked, I'm really not bothered, I finally found out how strong my barriers are, and they're quite a bit stronger than I thought." Hermione said with a satisfied smirk.

"I bet they are, once you read something putting it into context is amazingly easy for you, you have the best potential and the best work ethic that I've ever seen, in a Gryffindor anyway." Minerva said with a smile, very proud of her star student. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Thank you. Well, I suppose that this means that I can stop studying in every spare moment I get." Hermione smiled.

"You never needed to in the first place dear; you'd be top of the class anyway." Minerva smiled and Hermione blushed again.

"I'm not that good, I just read and study more than anyone else, I'm not really that intelligent, or brave or anything else." Hermione said modestly.

"Of course you're intelligent, and brave and all of that. I don't want to get into this conversation with you Hermione, you know it's all true, you just need to find a way to increase your self confidence." Minerva said. "Anyway, did you read the recent issue of _Transfiguration Today_?" Minerva swiftly moved the conversation on and they got lost in the world of academics.

Hermione didn't leave Minerva's quarters until 11 and Minerva told her to go straight to sleep when she got back, otherwise Minerva would be forced to show up in the fire again. She headed straight up to the Head Girl's Dorm and threw herself in bed after getting changed and then fell to sleep thinking of her beautiful Professor, and how she thought that Hermione was smart, and the fact that it made her feel buoyed like a balloon.

_**A/N: Ooooh look! I updated on something else! XD I gave you guys an update to something else, so this is the second chapter today. These updates won't be regular, just when I feel like it. XD**_


End file.
